


Moderate Hike

by LIngall



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hiking, Olicity Secret Santa 2018, Post-Season/Series 03, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIngall/pseuds/LIngall
Summary: “... Remember, you selected the trail, didn’t you say it was a moderate hike?”  Oliver is excited to have finally escaped all of his Green Arrow responsibilities as he and Felicity head off on an adventure. As they spend time together as Oliver and Felicity - not the Green Arrow and his tech support, it’s uncharted territory.





	Moderate Hike

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IcannotbelieveIamhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcannotbelieveIamhere/gifts).



> Olicity Secret Santa 2018 gift for @icannotbelieveiamhere. One of your requests was something set after Season 3 where Oliver and Felicity were navigating their relationship. I decided to write about what might have happened after they drove off into the sunset, how they ended up hiking the Pacific Coast Trail (one of the pics of their travels that we see at the start of Season 4). I hope you will enjoy the Olicity fluff and happiness (which, let’s face it, is really all I ever write) with a few small peeks into the conflict that I assume was simmering beneath the surface in their new relationship. Happy Holidays to you and your family.

>>>>>>

Oliver expertly downshifted the Porsche as he pulled off the road into the dusty parking lot of Outdoor World, a large camping and outfitting store just off the side of the highway. He was overjoyed that he was finally going to have Felicity all to himself. He had forgotten how much he enjoyed the buzz of her constant stream of consciousness and frequent babbling that filled the air. On the flip side, Oliver was also going to enjoy silencing her with his lips.

“This looks like a good place to pick up what we need.”

“Are you sure that a hike and camping is the best idea. You do remember who I am?”

“Fel-i-ci-ty, you’ll be fine. Remember, you selected the trail, didn’t you say it was a moderate hike?”

“Oliver, not all of us have recently been through the League of Assassins Nanda Parbat edition bootcamp. I am up for some hiking, and some camping, I think, well hopefully I won’t trip and fall off the side of a mountain.”

He reached for her hand to reassure her, “you’ve got nothing to worry about Felicity, I’ll be right there, all the time.”

Oliver hopped out of the car and ran around to open Felicity’s door. “Oliver, no need to spoil me with all this attention,” said Felicity as she moved to exit the car. He boxed her in, “maybe I like spoiling you, maybe I just needed to steal another kiss.”

Felicity closed her eyes and puckered her lips, waiting for his kiss. He smiled and leaned in to plant a loud, wet smack on her lips. Next he grabbed her hand and laced her fingers with his own to head into the store. 

About an hour later Oliver watched from across the store as Felicity circled an ever increasing pile of camping gear. They had already picked out a small tent, sleeping bags, hiking boots, along with socks, backpacks, walking sticks, and per Josh at the register a large selection of colorful moisture-wicking layers for the temperature changes expected with the variety of altitudes on the trail. If Oliver didn’t know better, the guy helping Felicity was flirting with her, standing way too close for his liking.

Just as he was about to head over to the register to stake his claim he was interrupted by an athletic looking girl stepping into his personal space, “can I help you with anything?”

“I’m Sierra, I see you’re picking out snacks and meals. I’ve tried most of our offerings so I’d be happy to give you a personal recommendation.”

Oliver groaned, he hoped he was broadcasting the vibes of a very content and taken boyfriend. 

Wait, was he Felicity’s boyfriend? The label seemed childish after all they had been through to finally be together.

“No thanks, Sierra, I’m set, I was just about to bring this over to the register to check out.”

The motivated salesperson reached her hand out to help Oliver carry some of the meal packs and bags of trail mix that were precariously stacked in his arms, “here, let me help you.”

Reflexively Oliver took a huge step back and batted away her hand. The sudden movement caused him to lose his grip on all of the provisions in his arms and he watched them tumble to the floor.

Turning toward the noise, Felicity moved to help him pick up the packets off the floor. “Mountain House Beef Stroganoff, sounds a bit fancy, and here I thought I was the clumsy one Oliver. I think we have enough food, we’ll only be hiking for two days.”

Sierra was undeterred by Felicity’s arrival on the scene and continued to lurk at Oliver’s side. He quickly moved to usher Felicity and the items to the checkout.

“Are you sure we need all of this, just for a hike?” asked Felicity. “Luckily the tab is being picked up by Palmer Tech. I hope Ray won’t mind.”

Oliver came up behind Felicity, slipping his arms around her waist, “Looks about right to me. But I don’t think you’ll need all those layers Felicity. I’ll be keeping you warm.”

She turned in his embrace, “This is going to take some getting used to. I mean I’m usually warm-natured most of the time and you are a furnace - especially without your shirt - just so hot…”

Oliver looked up to catch the eye of the young man behind the register who gulped with realization that he probably shouldn’t have been flirting with the girl in the embrace of the man with the enormous biceps. 

Reading his name tag Oliver replied, “Josh, thanks again for your help.”

Josh choked out, “happy to help, Sir,” shifting to an all-business tone, “do you guys need a place to stay before you start your hike?”

Felicity chimed in, “I guess so, it is pretty late in the day. What do you think OIiver?” 

Oliver stroked his hand up her arm and paused to squeeze her shoulder, “yeah, definitely, sleeping in a real bed sounds like a good plan.”

Sierra approached the counter from behind, “you should check out the Crystal Lake Lodge, it’s just 5 miles up the highway. Tell Emma I sent you, she’ll get you a great room with a view of the mountains.”

Felicity responded, “thanks, we’ll check it out.”

Oliver and Felicity quickly loaded their camping haul into the back seat and hopped back into the car. He paused to pull the receipt out of his pocket, and noticed that Sierra had scrawled her name - with a cute heart above the letter “i” and her phone number at the bottom of the receipt. He crumpled the paper and opened the window as he peeled out of the gravel parking lot, tossing the ball of paper into the cloud of dust.

“What was that?” asked Felicity.

“Nothing I needed,” he answered.

The flirty salesperson had gotten one thing right, the Crystal Lake Lodge had been a perfect choice. The picturesque craftsman home surrounded by various barns and outbuildings looked straight out of a movie, complete with a view of the snowy peaks of the Cascades in the distance.

“How many nights will you be staying?” asked Emma, one of the proprietors of the lodge.

“Just one, we plan to head out early tomorrow. We’re going to hike some of the Pacific Coast Trail,” Oliver replied.

“Sounds like the perfect thing for newlyweds. The trail is so beautiful this time of year.”

Oliver was speechless, “umm, thanks.”

After arriving at their room, Oliver kicked off his shoes and flopped down on the bed. Felicity insisted that he rest while she brought up the last of their camping stockpile from the car. He sat up with a groan to protest but then quickly relented and laid back down, sinking into the fluffy softness of the four poster bed. Within moments he was asleep.

_He felt lips on his check, a cool hand on his forehead. “Oh Oliver, you must be so worn out. Honey, I need to you move so I can help you get you under the blankets.’_

_Where am I? I must be dreaming. I’ve got to wake up so I can get ready for the trip to Star City. I need to save my city._

_He could smell her lavender shampoo. Yup, dreaming. Please let me enjoy this moment a little longer…_

Oliver opened his eyes to see the late afternoon sun streaming in through the window and Felicity hovering above him, stroking his hair. 

“Did I fall asleep?”

Felicity laughed, “yes you did Mister, ‘I’m not tired, let me unload the car.’” She leaned over to plant a chaste kiss on his lips, “go back to sleep, I’ll check with Emma downstairs about where we can grab some dinner.”

She turned to leave, but Oliver grabbed her arm and pulled her back down on the bed.

“Hi,” he whispered.

“Hi.”

Oliver smiled, “I’m really not tired, and I would love some company,” as he rolled them over with practiced finesse and hovered above Felicity.

Felicity squeaked, “Oliver, we need to be quiet, this is an old house with very thin walls.”

“I think you’re the one that needs to work on staying quiet if last night, and this morning is any indication.”

Felicity narrowed her eyes and leaned up to nip his neck. It was Oliver’s turn to yelp. “See, you need to be quiet too.”

“I’m happy.”

Felicity paused to take in his goofy grin, “I’m happy too. I never thought I’d be here, with you, ever, especially when a few days ago when I was about to slip unconscious in that dungeon in Nanda Parbat. I never thought I’d see you, well or anybody ever again.”

Oliver sat up and pulled Felicity along with him, “Felicity, I’m so sorry…”

“Stop with the apologies. I know you did what you thought was best, but next time, consider talking it through with me. Maybe we could have found another way, together.”

He nuzzled his face up into her neck, “you’re too good to me, Felicity. I don’t deserve you.”

Felicity pulled back again, brows furrowed, “You deserve to be happy, you deserve to be loved. I love you. How about if I let you show me how much you love and deserve me?”

Oliver’s expression turned serious as he studied her face as he pondered her words. Felicity stilled waiting for him to respond. He lowered himself from his arms to settle against her body. His kiss was demanding and powerful. Soon Felicity grabbed at the hem of his shirt, lifting it upward. He released her long enough to pull the shirt over his head and then pulled her up so that he could do the same with hers. 

Oliver moved his lips to her neck and worked his way up to her ear to say, “Felicity, hold onto me tight.” 

“Would you suggest I do that in a completely non-platonic way?” she laughed.

He captured her mouth again, feeling her smile into the kiss as the fell back against the bed.

>>>>> Early the following morning >>>>>

Oliver and Felicity were up early the next morning and followed the delightful aroma of coffee and freshly baked muffins down the stairs into the sunny dining room of the inn.

Felicity grabbed a table tucked into the the bay window and pulled out her table to pull up the maps of their planned hike. Oliver soon returned with a tray laden with steaming coffee, muffins and fruit.

“Nectar of the Gods,” exclaimed Felicity after taking a long sip from her coffee. “I’m not sure I can live without this for even a few days.”

“Remember we got instant coffee. I don’t dare let you, well me, suffer your caffeine withdrawal, that would be dangerous,” he added as he reached out to grab a muffin.

Emma approached their table with a fresh pot of coffee and topped off both their cups. She spied the trail maps on Felicity’s tablet, “Oliver tells me you two are headed to the Pacific Coast Trail, the weather looks perfect. Have you packed enough warm clothes?”

“I hope so,” Felicity chimed in, “Seemed like we bought out their entire stock at Outdoor World, but what would I know, I’m from Vegas. Never hiked, although there were places to hike...”

Oliver grinned and leaned over to kiss her cheek, “Felicity is new to hiking, and camping Emma.”

“Where are you picking up the trail?”

“We’re thinking to start at Chinook pass and head north toward Crown Point, and see where we go from there.”

“Excellent choice. Great views of Mt Rainier. Are you going to park at the Chinook pass trailhead?”

“Yes, we’ll head north and then hike back.”

“How about if you leave your belongings and your car here. Chuck can drop you off and then you can call us to pick you up when you get back.”

Felicity chimed in, “you don’t have to do that. We can leave the car in the parking lot, that’s what the trail guide suggested.”

Emma stood firm and placed her hand on Felicity’s shoulder, “I insist. We do it for our guests all the time. This way I’ll get to see you again before you head on to the next part of your adventure, Europe, wasn’t it.” 

Oliver responded, “Europe, well Italy is one of the places on the list. Thanks Emma, that would be very helpful. We’ll take you up on your offer.”

“But Oliver, we really shouldn’t impose…” added Felicity.

“No worries dear,” said Emma and she was off to greet another table of guests and fill up their coffee mugs.

Felicity’s phone buzzed with an alert. She frowned at the phone.

_Thea Queen: Felicity - are you there??? I need a HUGE favor._

She turned the phone over and went back to enjoying her coffee. The phone buzzed two more times with text alerts.

_Thea Queen: Come on, you just posted a picture of your muffin on Instagram._

_Thea Queen: PLEAAASSSEEE_

Felicity frowned again as she read the messages but typed a quick response. 

_Felicity Smoak: Hi Thea, what do you need?_

_Thea Queen: Some remote tech support, no rush, but don’t you still have remote access to your babies?_

_Felicity Smoak: Okay, I’ll check in with you when we get back from our hike - in a few days - and see if I can help._

_Thea Queen: Hike???? Love You <3 _

Within the hour Oliver and Felicity had filled their packs and moved their suitcases to the storage room behind the reception desk.

Oliver hovered over his phone scrolling through real estate listings from Ivy Town. 

This one looks perfect. Open concept with a kitchen fit for a master chef. Three bedrooms and a expansive fenced yard. Lovely suburban community with excellent schools, parks and amenities. 

He completed the interest form and pressed SEND. 

“Ready to go guys?” questioned Chuck. “The pickup’s out front. Stow your packs in the bed and hop in. I’m just getting my refill before we go.”

“Chuck, do you have a travel mug? I’d be happy to go fill that with coffee for you,” added Felicity.

He laughed and moved around the reception desk to pull his wife Emma into a bear hug and plant a loud smooch on her lips, “now that’s just the top off I needed.”

Oliver looked over at Felicity as she studied the map on her tablet. He could see it, them still together, twenty or more years in the future. He’d knew he’d be just like Chuck and take every possible opportunity to kiss his… girlfriend.

After a short drive up the highway, Chuck pulled into the parking lot at the trailhead. He helped them pull their packs out of the bed of the truck and then was off with a wave out his window calling, “have fun and call when you need to be picked up.”

The trail rose quickly and they moved into a forest of fir trees, and they could see a lake through the trees. 

Oliver breathed in the fresh scent of the fir trees, “It smells like Christmas.” He looked back to see Felicity, face flushed and small tendrils of hair escaping from her trademark ponytail.

“Is it too soon to ask when we can take a break? If this is a moderate hike, I don’t want to know what would be considered hard.”

“We’re in no rush, but I think if you can make it around the lake and up the next slope we’ll have some beautiful views.”

Felicity brushed the hair out of her face and moved to quicken her pace to catch up with Oliver. The pair circled the lake and crossed a small bridge over a stream. The trail turned up another slope and Oliver could have sworn he heard a groan from Felicity.

“I’m sorry for complaining. This really is spectacular Oliver. I’m just obviously very out of shape.”

Oliver paused and waited for her to catch up with him. “You’ve got this. See, just up there,” pointing to the crest ahead, “we’ll stop there to rest and then find a place to camp, while it’s still light.”

Upon reaching the top of the slope Felicity pulled off her back and plunked down on side of the dusty trail.

“I made it. This looks like a perfect place to camp.” The open meadow was filled with blooming flowers bright in the summer sunshine. 

“Felicity, we can rest here, eat a snack, but we need to move off the trail to camp.”

“What do you mean, move off the trail?” Felicity frowned. 

“Let’s eat first and then we’ll find a place to camp.” Oliver handed her a bag of trail mix and a bottle of water.

“My hero.”

>>>>>

“Do you think we could take a selfie, with the mountains in the background? I think we should send a picture to Thea, and maybe John. As long as I send it, not you. He might not open the message… sorry.”

“I know that John has every reason to be angry with me. It’s a miracle you’re still speaking to me,” he added kissing her forehead. “Sure, I bet we can take a selfie.”

The first picture was blurry as Oliver tickled Felicity mid photo. Felicity’s eyes were closed in the next two. The last one was the best of the bunch, but you could hardly see the panoramic mountain view behind them.

“Hey there, I could take your picture,” called a hiker that obviously seen their multiple selfie attempts as he approached on the trail.

The lanky man approached, “Hi, I’m Jay, I’d be happy to take your picture. I’m waiting for my girlfriend Megan to catch up with me anyway. She’s not much of a hiker.”

Felicity rolled her eyes and looked at Oliver who was at a loss for words.

“That would be great Jay, I’m Oliver and this is my...”

“Felicity, his Felicity,” she paused. “Thanks for your help with the photo.”

Felicity handed him her phone and moved to Oliver’s side, sliding her arm around his waist. 

“You guys should take off your backpacks for the picture, then I can get more of the view into the photos.” Felicity set hers on the ground and moved next to Oliver.

A few minutes later they had a number of pictures in various poses with the mountain backdrop. Jay handed the phone back to Oliver and turned to continue his hike.

“Thanks Jay,” said Oliver, “enjoy your hike.”

Soon a young woman appeared over the edge of the hill, breathing heavily as she approached. “Hi Jay, thanks for waiting for me sweetie. Can we sit for a minute?”

“No Meghan, we need to get moving to make our campsite before dark. Are you remembering to tighten your glutes?”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.Tighten my glutes,” Megan yells down the trail at her wayward hiking partner. 

“Bye, nice to meet you,” called Felicity as the pair dropped out of sight down the trail.

“What is with that guy, tighten your glutes?” questioned Felicity, “wait, is that something I should be doing?”

Oliver could only laughed as he helped her put her pack back on her shoulders. “No, its not, and besides, I like your glutes just the way they are.”

They hiked a good distance from the trail to set up camp for the night. Oliver quickly set up the tent and cleared a spot nearby to set up their camp stove. Before long he was presenting Felicity with a warm bowl of food. 

“This is really good Oliver. Did the League of Assassins offer cooking lessons in between all the sparring and the well, killing?”

“No, these are pre-packaged, with instructions,” as Oliver held up the empty package, “didn’t seem that hard to me.”

“You must have the cooking gene. Wait, did you even cook for yourself growing up?”

“Again, no. Raisa did most of the cooking. What about you?”

“I order take out.”

“I just know that we’ll definitely need a huge kitchen in our house…”

Felicity froze mid-mouthful, “Yeah, sounds good. Do we have anything sweet for dessert?”

They both returned to eating their dinner and worked silently to clean up and get ready to settle in for the night. While comfortable for sleeping, the tent and sleeping back situation proved challenging for a couple interested in more than just snuggling for warmth. Attempting to have sex while the slick sleeping bags shifted back and forth on the sleeping pad was daunting but doable. Both Oliver and Felicity took turns groaning, not in pleasure, but in pain as their backs came in contact with various tree roots that grew in an extensive network under where they had placed their tent. 

>>>>>

Between the driving rain and dark and ominous skies it was hard to follow the trail that snaked along the rocky outcrop. The wind drove the rain sideways and howled in their ears.

“Felicity, keep up.” 

“I’m trying not to fall, slow down.”

“We need to find shelter.”

“Can’t we turn back.”

“Too late...” 

A loud crash drew Oliver’s attention and her turned to helplessly watch Felicity dodge a torrent of rocks and mud that rained down around her head. Instinctively his hand thrust forward to reach for her hand, but slipped and Felicity continue to careen forward. He stepped towards her again to hook his hand under her arm and lift her back to her feet. 

“I’ve got you. You’re okay.”

Oliver held onto her tightly and moved aside so she could pass by and walk in front of him, his hand firmly on the strap of her backpack for support. The pair found their way to a opening in the rock face that provided enough space for them to get out from the wind and rain. Oliver pulled out an emergency blanket from his pack to cover them both.

Felicity broke the growing silence, “I feel like we should have spent more time planning this trip. You overestimated my ability.”

“I’m sorry Felicity, I don’t know how we ended up on this trail, and then the storm came up so fast. I feel like I’ve been waiting forever to get away, with you, I’ve dreamed about this for a long time.”

“You dreamed about getting trapped on the side of the mountain in a freak storm…”

Oliver laughed, “Yes, wasn’t that your dream too? You know how I love falling off mountains.” 

>>>>>

The skies cleared as the sun set and soon their view was filled with a multitude of stars. 

“Wow, look at that view. Kind of makes up for the whole taking the wrong trail, almost falling down the side of the mountain, getting caught in a storm, doesn’t it.”

Oliver snuggled closer to Felicity, “mmhmm.”

The trip back down the rocky trail was much easier the following morning without the pounding rain, dark skies and howling winds at their back. Once at the trailhead they were able to get a cell signal to call Chuck back at the lodge for pickup. Soon they would be on their way to Italy. 

>>>>> Present Day - Star City >>>>>

Their lives never did quite seem to settle down. One week Oliver is getting released from prison and then next a mad man had changed everyone’s destiny. Oliver was the Flash and Barry was the Green Arrow. Luckily Oliver had saved the day again. After a heartfelt conversation they’d fallen back into their lives with a new found understanding and respect for each other, and their love. 

Felicity heard the shower turn off in the bathroom as she bent down to open up a sealed box sitting beside their dresser. She unwrapped the framed photo at the top of the box to reveal the picture they took during their hike of the Pacific Coast Trail.

“We’ve come along way since then.” 

Felicity placed the frame on the dresser and moved to pick up another one from the box. Soon she had unpacked a selection of photos from their travels, one of her and William and another of her and Oliver from their wedding reception.

Oliver approached in silence stopping just behind her to look over her shoulder at the array of photos.

“Looks great.”

Felicity jumped at his voice and clutched her chest, lurching backward into Oliver’s wet and very naked body.

“I see that your ninja skills are still quite intact. Please announce your presence or learn to stomp your feet - my heart can’t take it. You’re wet, and naked.”

“I thought you liked me wet and naked. Your words, not mine,” as he wrapped his arms more firmly around her waist. “That generally happens when you take a shower Felicity.”

“I do love you wet and naked, in the shower, preferably with me. Not using me as a towel to dry off.”

“Your fault - I did offer for you to join me. Then we’d both we naked, and wet,” he chucked. 

Oliver glanced at the photos on the dresser, “We’ve come a long way from those two people in that photo.”

“We look happy.”

“We were happy, but it doesn’t compare to what I feel now Felicity. Just like I said, love is too small a word Felicity.”

“You’re right. We have grown and evolved,” she turned in his arms to poke him in the chest, “and you especially Mister have finally learned the lesson that neither of us should keep secrets from each other.”

“Felicity, I’m not so sure I should have told you about what happened in that, what did you call it, astral plane, with the Monitor.”

“Oliver, we’ll find another way. You should get dressed so we can pick William up at the airport.”

Felicity headed to the closet to get her shoes but Oliver grabbed her arm and pulled her back to sit next to him on the side of their bed. 

Oliver smiled and nuzzled her neck, “how much time before we leave for the airport?”

Felicity laughed and pushed him back onto the bed, “enough, in fact, all the time in the world.” 

>>>>>

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the fic comes from a running joke in my family that any hike listed as ‘moderate’ is really quite challenging if you don’t hike all the time.


End file.
